A Toshiki Christmas
by Witch of Lock
Summary: A late holiday fanfiction! Aichi is surprised to find out that Kai still believes in Santa! However, since it's his first Christmas alone, he believes that he is being further punished for the whole Link Joker thing. How silly. Santa isn't real...


The first thing that happened on Aichi's Christmas morning was him being awoken by his phone.

He couldn't understand why. Who would bother to call him at 6:30 AM? Without looking at the caller id or even getting out of bed, Aichi answered the call.

"Hel—"

"AICHI! AICHI! SANTA KNOWS!" the caller shouted. Aichi had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I-It's Kai, Aichi! Don't you know my voice?"

"I've… I've never heard you this worked up… That's all…" Aichi mumbled. He rose himself from his bed.

"It's serious, Aichi! That's why!" Kai retorted.

"What were you saying again? Who knows what?" Aichi rubbed his eyes and listened closely. Kai wasn't one to ask others for help.

"Santa Claus, Aichi! He knows I tried to steal Christmas last year! He knows! Santa is powerful! Stronger than even CEO Amaterasu!"

"Kai, I don't think… Steal Christmas?"

"Yeah! Void and I tried to steal Christmas last year, remember!?"

"I don't think—Continue. "

"I woke up at 5:00 like always and—"

"5:00?!" Aichi shouted. He then remembered how early it was.

"5:00?" He repeated, softer this time.

"You don't wake up that early on Christmas?" Kai seemed genuinely confused.

"I— Nevermind."

"Anyway, I checked my tree and not one present was there! Not one!" he explained.

"Kai. I—"

"Aichi! You don't understand! I even checked the cookies and milk! He didn't even touch them!"

"Is… Is this your first Christmas alone, Kai?" Aichi asked.

"Y-yeah. I usually spend it with my relatives, but… they're traveling this year.." Aichi could hear the disappointment in his friend's voice. "That… That has nothing to do with this at all, Aichi."

"…Did no one tell you Santa isn't real?" Aichi asked, now fully awake.

"Aichi… That's blasphemous. Don't say that ever again." Kai answered.

"Wh-what?!"

"Aichi. I just told you how powerful Santa is. Do you even WANT presents?"

"Kai I—"

"Aichi. I'm telling you this for your own good. DO NOT make Santa mad. You're a good kid. Keep it that way. Don't stain your good name with the naughty list like I did. Even a year later, I could not clean the stain of the naughty list from my hands. I am a disgrace to all Cardfighters. Surely I am going to Hell."

"Kai I don't think— Hey, listen." Aichi sighed and watched the clock. It was already 7:00 AM which meant Emi would wake up soon. Unlike the high school-aged Kai Toshiki, she already knew the truth. She had figured it out long ago on her own. It didn't keep her from getting excited, however.

"Y-yes?" Kai sounded like he was about to cry.

"…How about you come over here later today. I'll talk to my mother, okay?" If anything, that could soften the blow of having to spend such a holiday alone at his age. "Maybe we can even go out later. I know Card Capital is having a party, but I forgot to get a gift for the exchange."

"That… would be nice, but... I don't want to be a burden," he admitted.

"Does Miwa know?" Aichi asked.

"I called him first. He must have had his phone off," there was a short pause, "Or… or maybe Santa forgot him and he's upset! How could Santa ever forget Miwa?! I'll call him again right now! Bye Aichi!"

"Wait! Kai! Santa isn't—"

**Click. **

The other line went silent. Aichi slipped back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Was he dreaming? Had he just dreamed the entire phone call with Kai? Aichi was just about to go back to sleep when he heard an unwelcome knock on his door.

"Aichi! Wake up!"

"Nooooo Emiiiiii…" Aichi was dragged around by his younger sister. Later, the family exchanged their gifts. It was only a little later that Emi discovered a letter for Aichi that wasn't there before. He opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Sendou Aichi, It is my regret to inform you that you should have belonged on the Naughty list this year because you caused much harm to your friends by not telling them anything. However, because you saved the world multiple times, I have instead decided to revoke your and Kai Toshiki's protagonist status and pass it along to someone more deserving. Have a Merry Christmas! From, Santa"

Somewhere in Japan, a CEO laughed.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Toshiki will be okay all alone? I feel bad that we couldn't take him with us, but he would have no place to stay…" An older woman in the passenger's seat glanced at the driver of the car. The two were already out of the region.<p>

"He'll be fine. The last time we saw him, he went on and on about his friends. I'm sure he won't be alone." The driver kept his eyes on the road. "The boy's shy. He takes after my sister."

"I can hardly believe he's graduating soon…" the woman sighed. "The day he came home with us seems so far away."

"He's an adult and still believes in Santa."

"We really should have told him before high school."

"Ah, he'll figure it out. He's just clinging to what his parents told him, I think. Toshiki's a smart kid, just like his uncle!" he chuckled. "You were supposed to take a left back there."

"It's okay. I'll just pull in here!"

"That's a one-way street!"

"Not again!"


End file.
